


Destiny, Snap, Dawn

by xlittlemissashx



Series: Itsy Bitsy Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boyfriends, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlittlemissashx/pseuds/xlittlemissashx
Summary: Short fluffy drabble where Steve comforts Tony after a nightmare.





	Destiny, Snap, Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just watched Infinity War, and I'm still kinda reeling from it and needed some comfort to soothe my soul. There are no spoilers in this unless you haven't watched the trailers. So if you haven't watched the trailers DO NOT READ THIS. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> P.S. I didn't edit this so if there's any glaring errors let me know!

‘Destiny still arrives’

Tony awoke with a gasp, sitting up in bed and clutching his hands to his chest on instinct. It felt like he wasn’t getting enough air, despite the deep gasping breaths he kept taking. Throwing the covers off, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and grasped onto the edge while he tried to control his breathing.  
“Tony?”

Everyone he cared about, gone.

‘With the snap of my fingers’

Just like that.

“Tony!”

Tony startled at the feeling of a hand grasping his arm, immediately jumping up from the bed and turning around in a defensive stance ready to summon the armour if necessary.

“Tony, please.”

It was Steve. Steve was here, he was fine. He was holding his arms up placatingly, as if trying to approach a frightened animal.

“Steve.” Tony’s voice was weak and mixed with relief and fear, as if he couldn’t believe Steve was really there. As if Steve would disappear any second.

“Yeah, it’s me sweetheart.” Steve kept his voice low, but strong. He kneed his way closer to Tony across the bed but stopped once he reached the edge. “Can I hold you Tony? Wanna feel you safe in my arms.”

Tony gave the slightest nod of his head and Steve was on his feet immediately, pulling the man he loved into his arms. Tony moved a hand between them and put it to Steve’s chest, wanting to feel his heartbeat, and the rise and fall of his chest.

“I got you sweetheart, not gonna let you go,” Steve whispered, pressing his lips to Tony’s temple.

Tony tightened his grip with the arm around Steve’s waist. “Every single time, it’s all of you, dead. I can’t… Steve, I can’t.” Tony’s voice cracked by the end and Steve wished he could bring Tony closer.

"You’re not alone, you’ll never be alone Tony. I promise, I will do everything in my power to make sure of that.”

Steve maneuvered them into bed, sitting up at the head of bed and keeping Tony cuddled up next to him with his legs over Steve’s lap.

“Friday, bring the tint down on the windows a bit,” Steve asked the AI as he stroked his fingers through Tony’s hair.

Together they watched dawn break across the sky, and then Tony drifted off with his head tucked into Steve’s neck. A scent that filled him with comfort and safety lulling him into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> To all those that are planning to see Infinity War, good luck!
> 
> To all those that have already seen it, I understand.
> 
> P.S. I didn't think I would have to add this, but please don't spoil anything that happened in IW in the comments either, it will be deleted. Thank you!


End file.
